Your Boy's A Bad Man
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Everybody boo's john cena anyway, so why not make him heel. This came from a dream i had because i'm craving a cena heel turn even if its not goign to happen. no real pairing, mickie mentioned. read and review please! HeelCena!


**Another dream that i turned into a short Oneshot. This is due to my subconsionce yearning for a Cena heel turn. He was somuch better back when he was bad. So this is what i picture him being like bad and why. Hope you enjoy read and review please.**

John smiled as he made his way out of the hotel room he had booked for the night, the nameless blonde he shared it with still sleeping inside. His smiled widened as he though to himself. He was the playboy that everyone thought that Randy was. Sure in the good old days Randy was stiff competition for rat diving but now that he had a wife and a baby on the way it seemed those days were long gone. John wasn't about to slow down though, he made that mistake once and he wasn't about to be the fool the second time.

He was the face of the whole damn company, the gift horse of a billion dollar corporation…loved or hated nobody else on the roster brought in even close to the money that he did. That boosted his ego and there was nothing that anyone was going to do to now stop the lifestyle he was leading. He'd hugged too many snot-faced kids and too many fat chicks to get where he was, he wouldn't allow anyone to stop him. The wwe sure as hell wasn't going to do anything about it, they dare not even speak to him about it, they needed him and John knew that. They weren't about to mess all that up. It would look pretty horrible if the real life John Cena came out to the public, he was there jackpot and he was confident in that fact. Wwe wasn't stupid enough to jeopardize all that, therefore he was the only one with special treatment…he didn't have to any of the shit that the other boy's had to do.

Out of routine John flipped open his cell phone. One missed called. He didn't think he would want to hear the message but he checked the caller id anyway. Tiffany, ring rat number 47, it read. He flipped it shut, why did these winey bitches keep calling him, begging and pleading to see him? Why didn't they understand that when he needed them he would call? Not the other way around.

He was placing his cell phone back in his coat pocket when it began to ring in his hand. 'She's a maniac' began to blear threw the speakers…Mickie. John was rather irritated that she kept calling him, that psychopath had been calling him none stop for days now. Why couldn't she wrap her head around the fact that it was just a vignette, she wasn't his girlfriend…he didn't have those. Sure they really did go out for drinks after the show, and ya he banged her but it was one of those onetime things…he's never had an insane chick before or a real lesbian because we'll that obsession with Trish, very genuine. He opened the phone and shut it again hanging up on the brunette, how dare she irritate him.

Over all he was a good kid, at least when it came to family. He came home for Christmas, and smiled throughout all the 'where's Liz' comments. He did his papa proud, became the big shot that Johnny Fabulous never was himself. But what seemed to get John in trouble was his insatiable lust for women…his drug of choice.

It was hard to remember a time when he wasn't like this, all through high school, and collage you could rightfully call him a sex attic. There was once when he thought that all that was behind him, there was a time when he thought that he himself would be a married man.

Liz, the only women he ever truly attempted to give his heart to and she stomped on it. When he met her he thought that she wasn't all that special, he'd had hotter…but mutual friends forced them to get to know each other and it seemed that they were the same person, except for the penis part of course. She was just like him, and that was ultimately his downfall.

They got into this fast and it wasn't long until the two we're engaged, John never thought that he'd find himself in that situation but he thought that maybe this would finally settle him down. Boy was he wrong. He was returning home early from a weeks worth of touring one night when he walked into his own home to find her on her knees, completely naked in front of a former friend. He sent her packing then and never looked back, never allowing another woman to get close enough to do that to him. Women were his objects and he didn't think that he would ever fully fill his desire or be able to combat his curse.


End file.
